


Mudanza de verano

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [37]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Gender or Sex Swap, Light Angst, Moving Out, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 32] Pasos de adultos, emociones de niños. Gustav tiene que aprender a valerse por sí solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mudanza de verano

**Mudanza de verano**

 

Junio vino y se fue en medio de tres grandes acontecimientos.

El primero, la salida de Scream al mercado musical, y el éxito instantáneo en el que se convirtió. Como ya venía siendo tradición, el mismo día de venta llegó al número uno en Alemania, Suiza, Austria, Francia, España, y otros tantos de países en Europa, y atrajo la atención del público adolescente que los seguía. Como paso previo, la incursión de _Monsoon_ en radio y televisión despertó el interés en las fans que ya tenían, plus las que se unieron, y que el día de la salida del disco lo agotaron existencias en todas las tiendas.

En segundo lugar quedaron la infinidad de entrevistas en televisión, radio y prensa a las que asistieron sin parar durante la primera semana de promoción del disco. David agregó además un par de presentaciones en vivo a cada ciudad que visitaban, y si guiarse por los gritos y aplausos era un indicador de su estatus de celebridad, se podía afirmar sin lugar a dudas que estaban subiendo a la cima a pasos agigantados. Prueba de ello fue un viaje inesperado a UK donde el público londinense los dio una calurosa bienvenida, y en el que alcanzaron renombre igual que si estuvieran en su Alemania natal.

Y en tercer puesto… Una serie de circunstancias, que sin entrar en la categoría de ‘buenas’ o ‘malas’, sí trastocaron la vida de Gustav, y con ello la de Georgie por igual.

 

Todo empezó a inicios de julio, cuando Franziska llamó a Gustav y le recordó que seguían siendo hermanos y que vivían en la misma ciudad, así que por qué carajos sus encuentros en los últimos doce meses se contaban con los dedos de una mano.

—… sabes que he estado ocupado. Los sellos en mi pasaporte son prueba suficiente de todo lo que he viajado fuera del país y… ya sé, ya sé… Tú tampoco estás libre de culpa. La vez pasada me mandaste a freír espárragos porque estabas en finales… ok… ¡Si cancelé fue por una buena razón!... Cierto… Pf, Franny, me haces sentir peor de culpable que mamá con sus peroratas cuando no le llamo los domingos… Vale, última vez que hago esa comparación… Sí… Ajá… Oh, ¿en serio?...

Tendida en su cama al lado suyo, piernas largas y apenas cubiertas por la camiseta larga que vestía como única prenda, Georgie le dedicó una sonrisa que definía su pensar. “Te tiene dominado, Schäfer”, y Gustav bajó la barbilla, un tanto azorado por lo cierto de esa afirmación.

—¿Y si nos vemos esta semana?... Nah, tú elige la hora. De preferencia en tu departamento, porque aquí es… Seh, ya lo has dicho… Ok… Ok… ¡Perfecto!... —La expresión contrita de Gustav se iluminó de pronto con una sonrisa amplia—. ¡Claro que sí! Estoy segura que también muere por verte… Ajá, sí. Hasta mañana entonces. Adiós —finalizó la llamada, seguida su acción por un largo suspiro.

—Quizá sea que soy hija única y no entiendo para nada la manera tan peculiar que tienen ustedes dos para relacionarse como hermanos, pero… —Georgie tamborileó el cuello del bajo que descansaba sobre su regazo y con el que llevaba la última media hora absorta—. Es genial. Y me dan envidia, de la sana, por supuesto.

—Y yo que creía que no te convencía la idea de tener un hermano o hermana que te hiciera compañía.

—Ew, paso. Mamá ya está muy mayor para sumar uno más en nuestra pequeña familia. En todo caso, cuando me da por fantasear con ese ‘hubiera’, se me pasa en tres segundos apenas recuerdo a los gemelos y las peleas de campeonato que se montan por tonterías.

—Seh, esos dos tienen su propia definición cuando se trata de hermanos —corroboró Gustav—. En fin, que Fran estaba molesta porque tenemos más de un año sin vernos como debe ser.

—Ha sido un año muy ocupado… —Comentó Georgie, jugueteando con las cuerdas de su instrumento—. Hemos viajado bastante por Europa…

—Exacto. Y Fran también ha estado corta de tiempo con la universidad, el trabajo de medio turno, y ese novio papanatas del que tanto hablaba. Lástima por ella que ahora que han finalizado las clases del semestre otra vez esté soltera.

—Espero que no desempleada.

—Oh no, eso no. Se va a quedar en Magdeburg lo que resta del verano, y en vista de que nosotros tenemos unas semanas libres, lo apropiado sería salir juntos.

—Suena divertido.

—Lo será. Los tres juntos como antes.

Los dedos de Georgie se tensaron, y de su bajo salió un sonido chirriante. —¿Los tres?

—¡Claro que los tres! Ella preguntó por ti y quiere verte, creo que incluso más que a mí.

—Hace tanto de la última vez… Ni siquiera puedo recordar cuándo fue.

—Por lo menos tres meses, fácil. Ouch… —Chasqueando la lengua, Gustav admitió para sí que Franziska había tenido cien por ciento de la razón al llamarlo descuidado.

Cierta era que _en verdad_ habían estado ocupados en el último año, pero eso no le daba pretexto para no regresar mensajes, llamadas, o aprovechar su tiempo libre para una visita rápida que demostrara su interés. Tampoco tenían que hacer una gran fiesta o reunirse en un suntuoso restaurante, porque tratándose de su hermana, bastaba con coincidir en el mismo sitio y beber un café para que valiera la pena.

Y que saliera a la luz su vergonzoso secreto, al diablo con el cliché de hermanos que no se soportaban por viejas rencillas de la infancia; Gustav extrañaba tanto a Franziska que dolía. A pesar de que ese año iba a cumplir diecinueve, Gustav admiraba a su hermana mayor igual que lo había hecho a los cinco, diez y luego quince años. Lo suyo era un cariño sincero del que muchos hermanos carecían al crecer y que sólo adquirían cuando pasaban de la treintena, pero que en su caso no era así, y además estaba exento de la rivalidad propia dentro de las familias con más de un hijo porque así había sido desde siempre.

Explicado con simpleza, era su hermana favorita en el mundo, y aunque fuera la única y por ello la frase careciera de verdadero significado, no por ello era menos cierta.

—¿Entonces será mañana?

Gustav asintió. —En su departamento, a la hora del brunch para comer ahí, porque a estas alturas sería un peligro hacerlo en un lugar público.

Georgie suspiró. —No queda de otra.

«No, tienes toda la razón», pensó Gustav, atento al repentino decaimiento de Georgie por la falta de privacidad que se vivía afuera del departamento, pero también, cuando se encontraban escondidos detrás de cuatro paredes.

Fortuna para ellos había sido que esa mañana Bill y Tom salieran con uno de sus guardaespaldas a un centro comercial cercano, lo que les había dado la oportunidad de disfrutar las horas disponibles sin su compañía. No que Gustav tuviera problemas con la presencia de los Kaulitz bajo el mismo techo que el suyo, pero… Nuevamente, tener que esconder su relación con Georgie hasta de sus dos mejores amigos y compañeros de banda era agotador.

Como si Georgie adivinara el hilo de sus pensamientos, comentó al aire lo bien que le sentaría visitar a Franziska sólo ellos tres.

—¿Te das cuenta que podremos ser libres como pareja frente a ella? La última vez fue con Fabi, y hace casi seis meses desde entonces. —Georgie resopló—. No puedo esperar a que llegue mañana.

—Yo tampoco —murmuró Gustav, manteniendo su distancia, si acaso porque ya era tarde y en cualquier momento los gemelos iban a aparecer en el departamento abriendo puertas sin previo aviso y actuando como si los límites personales de los demás fueran más una molestia que una necesidad.

«Y sólo la gente estúpida corre riesgos estúpidos», repitió Gustav para sí el mantra bajo el cual él y Georgie se regían día a día sin cejar en su empeño de protección.

Ya mañana tendrían tiempo de ser ellos dos sin biombos de por medio, de eso se iba a asegurar él.

 

—¡Oh por Diosss! ¡Qué alegría me da el verlos aquí! Pasen, pasen antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de quiénes son ustedes… —Se apartó Franziska del dintel de la puerta principal y les franqueó el paso a su departamento situado en el distrito central de Magdeburgo, a escasas manzanas de la universidad a donde ella asistía a clases.

Mientras Georgie y Franziska aprovechaban su tan esperado encuentro para abrazarse e intercambiar saludos de cortesía, Gustav aprovechó para escudriñar cada minúsculo detalle de su entorno, no a modo de crítica, sino de asombro por lo que su hermana había logrado en el tiempo que tenía viviendo por su cuenta ella sola.

Orgullosa y autosuficiente como era desde la más tierna infancia, Franziska había aceptado a regañadientes la ayuda de sus padres durante el primer año en la universidad para pagarse sus gastos urgentes. Durante ese periodo, su hermana había subsistido a base de comer pasta a diario y prescindir de cualquier lujo innecesario, que en su estricto presupuesto incluía el jabón perfumado, comprar calcetines, y moverse en la ciudad utilizando un medio de transporte diferente a su bicicleta de segunda mano con ocho velocidades.

De lo anterior, Gustav había tenido conocimiento un año después, poco antes de que Franziska regresara de casa a la ciudad, y por iniciativa propia le ofreció a su hermana dinero para que ella no lo pasara tan mal. Para entonces la banda estaba despegando, y su salario, sin llegar a ser asombroso, ya marcaba una diferencia notable en la economía de la familia Schäfer. Gustav sugirió una cantidad nada desdeñable, a su parecer, lo suficiente para que Franziska se mudara a un mejor lugar (en ese entonces su vivienda se encontraba a más de media hora de la universidad) y le sobrara para sus necesidades básicas y tal vez no tan básicas si así le apetecía. Como temía, Franziska se había negado categóricamente, alegando que ella se las apañaría igual que lo había hecho el año anterior, que agradecía el detalle, pero _no gracias_. Y como Gustav comprendía bien lo importante que podía llegar a ser esa ansía de demostrarle al mundo que _sí podía sin su ayuda_ , la había dejado ser tal cual era su deseo.

El tercer año de Franziska en Magdeburg no había sido tan diferente a los dos anteriores, salvo por el hecho de que su hermana había compaginado los estudios con un trabajo a medio tiempo que le permitió mejorar su nivel económico, lo que derivó en un departamento más cerca de la universidad y mejoras sustanciales en los demás aspectos de su vida, como contar con agua caliente a lo largo de los doce meses y no sólo en la época más cruda del invierno.

—Conozco esa cara —interrumpió Franziska los soliloquios internos de Gustav—, así que dime de una vez por todas lo que discurre en tu cabeza.

Gustav sonrió. —Nada malo, por supuesto.

—Suelta esa lengua tuya.

—Tú sólo quieres escuchar alabanzas.

—Ya me conoces, hermanito mío.

—Bien, pues que te enteres que este lugar es genial. Se respira un vibra de tranquilidad, por no hablar que esa decoración tuya que combina y da un aire chic al ambiente.

—Woah, Gustav —se inmiscuyó Georgie—, no sabía que dentro de ti habitaba un decorador de interiores. ¿Qué sigue, elogiarás las cortinas?

—Nah, la verdad es que soy negado de todos esos temas, pero sé reconocer un cuarto con buen feng shui en cuanto pongo un pie dentro.

—¡Me halagas! —Falseó Franziska una voz aguda y chillona, abanicándose luego con premura—. Casi todo es de segunda mano, excepto la cocina que es de Ikea y que por poco acaba en la basura de lo mucho que me costó armarla yo misma. Y tenía un sillón que era una antigüedad, pero cuando el indeseable terminó conmigo se lo llevó sin preguntar, ugh…

—Todavía puedo _convencerlo_ de que lo devuelva —enfatizó Gustav sus poderes de persuasión haciendo crujir los nudillos.

—Déjalo ser. Igual no sería capaz de sentarme en él a sabiendas de cuál es su procedencia. Como sea… ¿No tuvieron dificultades para llegar sin ser vistos?

Como buena anfitriona, Franziska los instaló en unos sillones a juego de la pequeña sala-comedor-cocina que componía la superficie mayor del departamento. Gustav apreció tres puertas más aparte de la principal, y enumeró por inercia la recámara principal, un baño y lo que posiblemente era un clóset.

—Pues… Fue necesario que uno de los guardaespaldas nos trajera. Nada nuevo. Y al bajar hubo que esperar a que nadie pasara por la calle; suma a eso los disfraces —dijo Georgie, haciendo mención de la gorra para Gustav y el sombrero que ella llevaba puesto apenas llegar, y las gafas oscuras de las que se habían despojado en cuanto entraron a resguardo.

—Qué lío…

—Y que lo digas. Pero no es nada nuevo. Estamos… casi acostumbrados.

Franziska suspiró. —Vaya… Pues si esas son sus circunstancias especiales, entonces me guardaré de regañarte por no venir de visita antes.

Guiando la conversación hacia derroteros menos engorrosos, Franziska no perdió tiempo en hablar maravillas de la comida que estaba preparando, y tanto Gustav como Georgie asintieron una vez que los aromas del salmón a las hierbas finas y pasta con crema se elevaron en dirección a sus narices.

—Sólo prepararé una ensalada y será hora de sentarnos a comer.

—Yo te ayudo —se ofreció Georgie, y de nada sirvió que Franziska se negara aludiendo que era su invitada y que sería una grosería ponerla de ayudante, porque la bajista insistió hasta conseguir su objetivo.

—Me sentiré como un inútil esperando a que ustedes terminen de preparar todo —rezongó Gustav, a quien le habían impedido poner un pie en la cocinita aduciendo que era demasiado estrecha para caber todos sin darse con los codos al maniobrar.

—Disfrútalo como oferta especial, pero si tanto insistes, puedes poner la vajilla y los cubiertos.

—Eso puedo hacerlo —aceptó Gustav, encantado de la dinámica fluida con la que los tres trabajaban sincronizados por un bien común.

Mientras Georgie lavaba las verduras y tarareaba frente al fregadero, Franziska cortaba unos tomates rojos y jugosos que le hacían agua la boca con sólo contemplarlos.

Gustav se enfocó en cumplir con su tarea, y en cuestión de cinco minutos ya tenía listo los platos, vasos y cubiertos en perfecto orden alrededor de la coqueta mesa redonda que se encontraba en el punto medio del cuarto, lo que pomposamente llamaba Franziska su comedor y que en realidad era un hueco a un lado de la ventana. No que Gustav tuviera quejas, considerando que a través de las cortinas se colaba una fresca brisa veraniega impropia de la estación, cortesía de las últimas lluvias.

—¿Ayudo con algo más?

—Saca del refrigerador la jarra de agua y el vino —dijo Franziska, concentrada en darle los últimos toques a la ensalada con aliño de vinagreta—. Imagino que preferirían unas cervezas, pero olvidé bajar a comprarlas y ya es muy tarde.

—Con el vino está bien, tampoco queremos ser una molestia —comentó Georgie, secándose las manos con un trapo—, aunque temo que no es lo que acostumbramos a beber, así que…

—No se preocupen. No es ninguna botella cosecha del siglo antepasado que tengamos que beber con un queso apestoso al lado; es sólo un vino cualquiera que combina con el pescado y que espero les guste.

Sirviendo los platos con ayuda de Georgie, Franziska tuvo todo listo al mismo tiempo que Gustav, quien llenó las copas con vino y los vasos con agua. Sentándose alrededor de la mesa, compartieron una corta oración de gracias por los alimentos recibidos y procedieron a hincar el diente.

—¡Unf! Franny, esto es delicioso —elogió Gustav el plato principal, maravillado de la suavidad con la que se cortaban las piezas del pescado y lo delicado del sabor en su paladar.

—Mmm, coincido —exclamó Georgie en un gemido casi orgásmico—. Esto es increíble.

—Bueno, que la falsa modestia no es lo mío, pero diré a mi favor que una vez que vives sola tienes que aprender a cocinar por lo menos un platillo exquisito o te mueres de hambre. Luego de desayunar una semana completa panecillos con mermelada y mantequilla, fui a la librería más cercana y compré un libro con recetas. El resto… lo tienen frente a ustedes.

Georgie y Franziska se entregaron por completo a un amistoso debate acerca de cuál era la mejor preparación para el filete de pescado a la plancha, y Gustav optó por escuchar con media oreja, mientras gozaba de su comida y fantaseaba con la no tan remota posibilidad de un día tener él su propio departamento… quizá con Georgie como única compañía.

—… en lo personal, no hay nada tan magnífico como agregar una salsa casera al preparado y…

Con una asombrosa facilidad, Gustav se imaginó rentando con la bajista un departamento de amplios ventanales y estacionamiento privado para que nadie controlara sus idas y vueltas. Cerca de un área con una amplia variedad de restaurantes, por si acaso les daba pereza cocinar, pero que también contara con un supermercado no más allá de tres manzanas para hacer ellos mismos sus compras si así se les antojaba. Un parque también estaría bien, y entonces podría él traer de la casa de sus padres a Lukas, su fiel perro cruza de labrador a vivir con ellos.

«Sí, sería lo idóneo», razonó para sí, montando castillos en el aire y ausente de los dedos pertenecientes a su hermana que ésta le chasqueaba frente a la nariz para atraer su atención.

—¡Gustav! —Lo sacó Georgie de sus ensoñaciones—. ¿Estás con nosotros o has sido secuestrado por los aliens?

—Perdón, estaba pensando unas cosas y de pronto… —Gustav carraspeó—. ¿De qué hablaban?

—Estamos en un intenso debate acerca de cuál es el mejor aderezo en el mundo entero —dijo Franziska—. Georgie dice que el mil islas y yo que el ranch. Tienes que hacer desempate.

—Oh, vaya… Me lo han puesto peliagudo, pero yo opino que…

Uniéndose a ellas en una amena charla de mesa, y después de sobremesa, Gustav descubrió sorprendido que ya habían transcurrido dos horas que se sintieron como diez minutos.

En su papel de anfitriona, Franziska intentó impedirles que le ayudaran a recoger la vajilla y a limpiar, pero Georgie se mostró firme en cumplir con su parte de invitada, e incluyendo a Gustav en la ecuación, hizo que los tres trabajaran hombro con hombro hasta dejar el lugar impecable.

Para entonces el vino ya estaba haciendo sus estragos, y si los cálculos no le fallaban, Gustav dedujo que Georgie había sido quien bebiera la mitad de la botella y Franziska el resto, menos la copa de la que Gustav había bebido sorbitos sin llegar a terminársela.

Gustav y Georgie habían pasado a ocupar un lugar en el sillón de dos plazas, ella descansando con las piernas sobre el regazo de Gustav, no que a éste lo molestara en absoluto. El no tener que mantener su relación a escondidas era un cambio del que estaban agradecidos y planeaban sacarle provecho. Así que mientras Franziska les narraba sus aventuras de los últimos meses, Gustav se divirtió acariciando las piernas de Georgie, y asintiendo aquí y allá cuando la historia lo requiriera. De hacer preguntas se encargó Georgie, quien reía y lloraba conforme el drama en la narración de Franziska discurría.

Nuevamente el tiempo se fue volando, y antes de darse cuenta, Gustav corroboró que ya pasaban de las diez y que era el momento propicio para marcharse.

—Ach, si no fuera porque mañana tengo turno doble en el trabajo les habría pedido que se quedaran a dormir. Me he divertido muchísimo con ustedes.

—No te preocupes, Fran. De cualquier modo mañana temprano tenemos una cita en el departamento de tránsito.

—¿Y eso? —Le chanceó su hermana—. ¿No es un poco pronto para que tengas multas por exceso de velocidad? Si ni siquiera tienes permiso, o automóvil en qué moverte.

—¡Gusti y yo tramitaremos nuestras licencias de conducir! —Elaboró Georgie la buena noticia, ya menos achispada por el alcohol de antes, pero todavía con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes—. Primero será la prueba teórica y en la tarde la práctica, y si sale todo bien… Ya tengo un modelo de coche en la mira y la financiación preparada.

—¿Ah sí? —Le chanceó Gustav, pues él no tenía ni la menor sospecha de esos planes que recién le compartía la bajista.

—Siempre pensé que me sentaría bien manejar un convertible color cereza —dijo Georgie con una sonrisita traviesa en los labios—, aunque seguro compraré un auto pequeño y ahorrador. Todo dependerá de la cantidad que me pidan de enganche.

—Por favor —desdeñó Franziska—, eso lo debería decir yo. Ustedes pueden comprarse lo que quieran ahora que tienen dinero. Bien te puedes dar el gusto de despilfarrar un poco.

—No es por presumir, pero tienes razón —intervino Gustav.

—Ya, pero no quiero gastarme todo en un automóvil y después en dos años lamentarlo. Necesito una garantía que la banda será una inversión segura y entonces… será momento de invertir —dijo Georgie, sacando a relucir una faceta suya que no dilapidaba el dinero sólo porque sí.  

—Definitivamente tendrás que enseñarme a llevar mi estado de cuenta. A mí los números siempre me quedan en ceros a final de mes, eso cuando no en cifras negativas. En fin… —Suspiró Franziska, dando por finalizada su reunión y guiándolos a la puerta.

Gustav ya se había encargado de llamar a su guardaespaldas, y éste esperaba frente al portal atento a cualquier transeúnte que todavía pasara por la calle a esas horas.

—Se cuidan. —Abrazó Franziska primero a Gustav y después a Georgie—. ¡Y no desaparezcan! Pueden visitarme cuando quieran. Mi casa es su casa.

—Eso mismo va para ti, Franny —respondió Gustav, subiendo detrás de Georgie al vehículo.

—Nos vemos —se despidió la bajista por la ventanilla, agitando la mano hasta que el vehículo arrancó.

Tras un último vistazo a su hermana, Gustav sonrió complacido. —Lo pasamos bien, ¿eh?

—Más que bien —murmuró Georgie entre bostezos.

Gustav anheló pasarle un brazo por la espalda y atraerla contra su costado, respirar de su cabello y besarla en la frente, pero desde el asiento delantero, su guardaespaldas los observaba a través del espejo retrovisor.

De vuelta a la rutina y a todo lo demás que implicaba…

Viajando en silencio la primera mitad del viaje, de pronto Georgie atrajo su atención con una sugerencia que lo vino a cambiar todo.

—Deberíamos… seguir el ejemplo de Franny y mudarnos por nuestra cuenta.

—Oh —exclamó Gustav por lo bajo, indeciso de si lo que sentía en la base del estómago era miedo o excitación.

—Es sólo una idea…

Pero simple o no, Gustav presintió que estaba por desencadenar una avalancha sobre ellos.

 

—¡¿Pero qué tan difícil es no dejar las toallas húmedas en el piso una vez que terminas de usarlas?! —Gritó Georgie por tercera vez en lo que iba de la semana, en esta ocasión a Tom, quien hacía una hora había salido de bañarse, y egoísta como era su personalidad, no se había tomado la molestia de recoger la toalla con la que se había secado las rastas y la había dejado ahí en el suelo, donde cayó después de terminar su cometido.

—En un rato más la cuelgo, déjala donde está… —Respondió el mayor de los gemelos, absorto en la partida de Nintendo en la que competía contra Bill y que le requería su absoluta concentración.

—¡Eso mismo dijiste ayer y también el lunes! Y si no fuera porque Gustav sacó a tender tus toallas al balcón, ahí seguirían oliendo a mojado.

—¿De qué te quejas entonces? Las toallas ya no están en el piso.

—¡No se trata de eso, Tom!

Bill intervino. —No es para tanto…

—Uh… —Gustav entrecerró los ojos, seguro de que esa pequeña intervención acarrearía problemas mayores—. ¡Tú no te metas porque sigo contigo! ¿Tanto te cuesta no devolver _mi_ plancha para el cabello a su cajón una vez que terminas de utilizarla?

—Te quejas cuando lo hago y sigue caliente —masculló Bill, atento a la pantalla del televisor y no a Georgie de brazos cruzados y expresión furibunda.

—Ya, pero tarda cinco minutos en enfriarse, no las doce horas que acostumbras dejarla conectada al enchufe y sobre el lavamanos. La última vez que la dejaste ahí, acabó con pasta de dientes por todos lados.

—Bah, tanto lío por un par de toallas y una plancha para el cabello. Seguro estás en tus días y buscando bronca —masculló Tom malhumorado, y para Georgie representó la gota que colmaba el vaso lleno.

—¡¿Un _par_ toallas y _mi_ plancha para el cabello?! —Georgie frunció el ceño hasta tener un surco a mitad de la frente—. ¡Tienes que estar de broma! ¿Es que acaso no recuerdan la pila de platos y vasos que ustedes dos han ensuciado y que tienen tres días sin lavar? Lo mismo va para la carga de ropa que tiene no sé cuántos días en la lavadora, y el retrete que sigue asqueroso porque es su turno de limpiarlo ¡y no lo han hecho!

—Georgie… —Dijo Gustav en el más tierno de los tonos, pero Georgie lo ignoró.

—¡Estoy hasta el copete de ustedes dos! ¡Ya no lo soporto más! —Bufó la bajista, acercándose al conector múltiple que alimentaba de electricidad al televisor y a la consola de videojuegos, y sin decir agua va, tiró del cable con fuerza y lo arrancó de cuajo la clavija del tomacorriente.

—¡NOOO!

—¡MIERDA!

Los gemelos gritaron a coro, Tom lanzando el control al suelo con una rabia ciega que hizo a Gustav saltar alarmas, y en dos pasos ya se encontraba frente a Georgie dispuesto a protegerla en caso de que su discusión subiera al nivel físico.

—¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

—¡Estaba a punto de ganarle!

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Claro que sí! Estaba debajo de ti por dos puntos.

—¡Basta ya con eso! —Gritó Georgie, terminando su pelea infantil—. Quiero que ahora mismo hagan sus quehaceres o…

—¿O qué, uh? —Le retó Tom, alzando la barbilla en gesto soberbio—. ¿Llamarás a David y nos acusarás con él? Porque no le tenemos miedo. Es nuestro manager, tutor legal, y todo eso, pero…

—Cállate, Tom —le tironeó Bill del brazo, pero su gemelo lo ignoró.

—… estamos por cumplir dieciocho en unos meses y no nos puede obligar a nada.

Georgie rechinó los dientes, pero al cabo de unos segundos liberó el aire de sus pulmones y las líneas de tensión desaparecieron de su faz.

—Tienes razón. Vas a ser un adulto, y como tal, tendrás que actuar como si lo fueras. Diviértete con eso, idiota —y sin más, le dio la espalda y enfiló con paso firme hacia su habitación.

Como cierre, un portazo que hizo vibrar los vidrios de las ventanas.

—Bah —farfulló Tom, pero a Gustav no le pasó desapercibido el temblor de sus dedos.

Cualquiera que fuera el plan de Georgie para hacerles pagar, Gustav estaba seguro que sería de temerse…

 

Georgie no volvió a poner un pie fuera de su habitación durante el resto del día, y una vez que bajó el sol, sólo hizo una breve parada en el sanitario, otra en la cocina, y con una vaso con agua en mano, no le dirigió la palabra a nadie, Gustav incluido, mientras se volvía a atrincherar en su cuarto.

—La han cagado en grande —les recriminó Gustav a los gemelos, quienes luego de mucha reflexión y lanzarse acusaciones interminables el uno al otro, habían terminado por hacer todos esos quehaceres que desencadenaron la pelea, plus unos cuantos más por seguridad y para quedar en la buena gracia de la bajista.

—Ya se le pasará… —Gruñó Tom, fingiendo interés en el programa que veían—. Para mañana lo habrá olvidado y haremos las paces. Todos contentos y esto olvidado.

—Además ya me comprometí en comprar mi propia plancha para el cabello. Asunto solucionado —agregó Bill, según él muy concentrado en su papel de relax y confort, pero sin darse cuenta, arrancándose el esmalte negro de las uñas a base de nerviosismo puro.

—Seguro… Si ustedes dicen… Ajá.

Consciente que ese asunto no terminaría tan fácil, Gustav los dejó disfrutar de su engaño mientras podían. No es que Georgie fuera rencorosa, o que se obsesionara con los pequeños roces de la convivencia diaria, pero lo cierto era que los gemelos le habían ido acumulando una tras otras de sus niñerías, y la bajista estaba más que harta de seguir soportando esa situación insostenible.

Gustav no iba a jurar que sabía con certeza el futuro proceder de Georgie, pero tenía sus sospechas…

 

Tom se disculpó, y lo mismo hizo Bill, ambos contritos y poniendo sus mejores pucheros en acción, por lo que Georgie lo aceptó y parcharon su encontronazo con una nueva promesa de ser más respetuosos de ahí en adelante con los demás.

Gustav fue testigo de ello sin inmiscuirse. Por conocer de antemano cuán arraigados se encontraban los malos hábitos en los gemelos, les daba un tiempo máximo de cinco días para que aquel par volviera a sus viejas costumbres de antes, por lo que no se hizo muchas ilusiones de un cambio perdurable.

Si Georgie era de su mismo parecer, no lo demostró, y en su lugar volvieron a la afabilidad de antes.

 

A inicios de agosto y poco antes de lanzarse en serio con la promoción de su disco en inglés, Georgie aprovechó el final de una reunión de trabajo para pedir hablar con David Jost a solas.

A regañadientes, los gemelos y Gustav habían abandonado la sala, intrigados al tope de qué clase de asunto sería como para que Georgie clarificara que no los quería presentes, pero resignados a que se tendrían que enterar después.

—Seguro se ha echado un novio nuevo y quiere presentarlo frente a la prensa —saltó Bill con la posibilidad que más miedo le daba.

—¿Novio de dónde? —Desdeñó Tom esa teoría—. Pasamos veintitrés horas del día juntos, excepto esa una que usamos en el sanitario. ¿De dónde te piensas que se habría conseguido un novio a escondidas? ¿Al abrir la puerta del refrigerador, al lado del cartón de leche? Si serás idiota.

—Tsk… El idiota eres tú.

Gustav los ignoró, y por su propia cuenta jugó a conectar puntos.

Por un lado, se encontraba su recién adquirida licencia de conducir que seguía sin estrenarse pero con la que ya contaban tanto él como Georgie. La misma Georgie que había solicitado información en una agencia automotriz y estaba a la espera de decidirse por un modelo apropiado. Por su cuenta, Gustav también había revisado entre los prospectos y ya tenía el ojo fijo sobre un vehículo cerrado de cuatro puertas y acorde a sus necesidades de chico citadino. Pero tanto Gustav como Georgie habían mantenido en silencio sus intenciones hasta toparse con el momento y lugar apropiados para darlas a conocer al resto.

Por el otro lado, estaba el hecho de que Georgie ya estaba llegando al tope de su paciencia con los gemelos, y entre que el departamento actual que compartían los cuatro se achicaba con cada segundo que pasaban dentro, y la falta de privacidad ya había ocasionado conflictos, quizá era momento de buscar independencia cada uno por su lado. O mejor dicho: La pandilla K por un lado, y el equipo G por el otro.

Gustav se sonrió el visualizar con sencillez lo perfecto que sería vivir ellos dos sin un tercero su cuarto particular que arruinara su burbuja protectora. Igual que los gemelos adoraban utilizar la frase ‘nosotros contra el mundo’, Gustav la paladeó y descubrió que le cazaba a la perfección cuando de él y Georgie se trataba. Ellos dos, unidos por un buen común.

Protegidos tras cuatro muros y una puerta de la que sólo ellos dos tendrían una copia, al menos tendrían ese refugio para ser libres y mostrarse tal cual eran sin necesidad de cuidar siempre cualquier roce que se pudiera malinterpretar, o cualquier mirada que diera pie a especulaciones. Dos habitaciones, aunque al final de cada día fuera una la que compartieran…

Con un automóvil y un departamento para sí, Gustav se sorprendió fantaseando con una autonomía de la que habían carecido hasta ese punto. No que por encontrarse en Magdeburgo y lejos de su familia cercana se mandaran solos, no cuando David pasaba a diario al departamento y se aseguraba de que sus horarios de entrada y de salida fueran los apropiados. Con una mano férrea propia de un general, su manager había hecho acatar sus órdenes al pie de la letra y para bien, que como prueba tenían la fama y éxito conseguido en la actualidad. Y Gustav apreciaba que su interés fuera profesional, a la vez que dotado de toques paternos, pero a punto de cumplir los diecinueve y con el dinero para llevar a cabo sus planes… ansiaba independizarse y estirar sus alas para volar.

Como venía ocurriendo más y más, Gustav se vio de pronto sumergido en sus pensamientos, al grado en que necesitó una fuerte sacudida en los hombros para reaccionar.

—¿Qué?

—Es hora de irnos. —Se trataba de Georgie, y la expresión de su rostro, traía consigo la victoria.

—¿Le dijiste lo de-…?

—Shhh —le pidió Georgie discreción, cuidadosa de la repentina seriedad en los gemelos y lo que se esforzaban ese par en enterarse de lo que no les concernía—, te lo cuento más tarde a solas.

—Pero…

—Más tarde. Y es bueno para los dos.

A regañadientes, porque ya la camioneta esperaba por ellos para devolverlos al departamento, Gustav aceptó. —Vale. Sin excusas, eso lo hablamos hoy.

 

Como ya se lo había temido Gustav para esa velada, a pesar de que horas antes bostezaban y se quejaban de las trasnochadas acumuladas, prometiendo de paso que se iban a ir a la cama a un horario apropiado, apenas comprender que había una charla adulta a la que no habían sido invitados, tanto Bill como Tom se plantaron lado a lado de él y de Georgie, y como sombras los persiguieron por todo el departamento.

Georgie le hizo saber su fastidio a Gustav con una mirada que lo dijo todo, y éste se encogió de hombros, puesto que, ¿qué más podían hacer? La falta de intimidad era la que los había puesto en ese predicamento, y por esa misma carencia era que todo entre ellos se estuviera yendo al garete.

—¡Ya, basta! —Estalló Georgie—. Necesito mi espacio, Tom, así que haz el favor de hacerte a un lado antes de que me gane el impulso irrefrenable de golpearte.

—¡Hey! —Salió Bill en defensa de su gemelo, idéntico caso para Gustav tratándose de Georgie.

—Lo mismo digo para ti, Bill.

Tom se cruzó de brazos. —No crean que estamos tan ciegos como para no darnos cuenta que ustedes dos planean algo. En especial tú, Georgie.

—¿ _Moi_? —Fingió ella demencia antes de resignarse a revelar la verdad—. Vale… es lo justo. Y lo mejor será que nos sentemos los cuatro a poner los puntos sobre las íes. Prefiero que se enteren antes por mí que por David.

—Estás abandonando la banda, ¿verdad? —La acusó Bill en primera instancia apenas se acomodaron los cuatro alrededor de la mesa que hacía funciones de comedor y escritorio.

Georgie se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. —No. Aunque te cueste creerlo, estoy en esta banda con la misma intención que tú de llegar a la cima, así que no, no me pienso salir hoy, ni mañana, ni en diez años. Pero sigue soñando con eso si te da tranquilidad de consciencia.

—¿Puedes… simplemente decir de qué va esto y ya? Odio darle tantos rodeos. Es masoquista y a mí no me va ese rollo —masculló Tom, repantigándose en la silla hasta quedar casi horizontal.

—Sin más preámbulo… Estoy hasta el cuello de mierda con ustedes. Una cagada más y me verán estallar. Y les advierto que no será un espectáculo lindo de presenciar…

—Si es por lo de la plancha para el pelo…

—Prometí que recogería esas toallas…

—No se trata de eso —los interrumpió Georgie antes de que el tema a tratar se diluyera en nimiedades y las rencillas domésticas de siempre—. Es más bien… un conjunto de cosas que no han salido bien desde que vivimos los cuatro bajo un mismo techo, y ya… no… puedo… más… De verdad que no.

—¿Por qué estás enojada _enojada_? —Preguntó Tom, matizando su acusación con aflicción.

—Nada de eso —denegó Georgie con la cabeza—. Para que quede claro: No estoy enojada, ni tengo rencores contra ustedes, y los sigo queriendo como los hermanos que nunca tuve al crecer, pero hasta los hermanos se tienen que mudar un día y vivir cada quien su vida aparte. Y mi turno ha llegado.

—Oh —musitó Bill´—, ¿y a dónde irás?

Georgie suspiró. —Eso no lo sé todavía. Apenas hoy lo hablé con David, y si me da luz verde para hacerlo antes de que salgamos de gira, entonces lo haré.

—P-Pero… —Gustav abrió la boca pero ningún sonido articulado logró salir de ella.

—¡La gira empieza en un mes! —Dijo Tom ocupando el lugar de Gustav—. ¿Cómo planeas moverte en tan poco tiempo? Ni siquiera tienes un apartamento en prospecto.

—¿Y qué? Ya encontraré algo en la sección de económicos. No es como si el dinero fuera un problema ahora mismo. Además —agregó antes de que cualquiera de sus compañeros de banda la interrumpiera—, aprovechando que ya cuento con mi licencia de conducir, ya puedo comprar un automóvil y moverme por mí misma. No sé ustedes, pero me siento culpable cada vez que necesito salir al supermercado o a la farmacia y tengo que llamarle a Saki, sea la hora que sea, para que me lleve.

Desde la posición en la que los observaba, Gustav pensó que la cabeza de Tom y la de Bill parecían a punto de estallar.

—¿O sea que… se acabó? —Preguntó el menor de los gemelos.

—Sólo vivir juntos los cuatro. Será un cambio grande, pero a la vez bueno para todos. Así no tendremos razones domésticas para pelear y trabajaremos mejor.

—¿Entonces Gustav y tú vivirán en un departamento y Bill y yo en otro o…? Porque no me apetece mucho separarme de él…

—Ni yo de ti, Tomi —exclamó de pronto Bill, buscando contacto físico con su gemelo al poner su mano sobre la de él en la mesa.

—Uhm… —Carraspeando, Georgie eludió la mirada de Gustav—. La verdad es que…

«Mierda, esto no me va a gustar», pensó Gustav, entrecerrando los ojos como si esperara un golpe emocional que le sacudiría hasta las luces.

—No sé cuáles sean los planes de ustedes tres, pero yo me iré a vivir por mi cuenta. Sola.

—¿Sin Gustav? —Cuestionó Tom de lo más sorprendido—. Pero es que…

—Gustav también ya es adulto y estoy segura que sabrá cuidar de sí mismo, tanto si decide quedarse con ustedes dos, par de desorganizados, o se va por su cuenta.

—Ok. —Bill se pausó para acariciarse el mentón, meditando por su cuenta antes de asentir y repetir—: Ok. Me gusta como suena eso.

—Sólo quiero que entiendan que para la mudanza me van a ayudar, ¡me la deben! —Apunto Georgie a los gemelos, cobrando la venganza pertinente después de todas sus trastadas pasadas—. ¡Y no quiero escuchar quejas de lo aburrido que es empacar o subir cajas! ¿He sido clara?

—Sí.

—Yep.

—Así me gusta.

Mientras ellos se atacaban con bromas, Gustav bajó la barbilla hasta casi apoyarla en su esternón. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? En la tarde, él claramente había imaginado un futuro juntos, en _su_ departamento, viviendo _su_ vida lejos de los gemelos, con _su_ relación libre de prejuicios, y en cambio ahora…

—¿Gus? —Era Georgie, presionando su muñeca entre los dedos con delicadeza—. Últimamente has estado distraído de más…

—Me duele la cabeza —mintió él, tocándose las sienes para mayor realismo—. Me iré a la cama.

—¿Seguro?

—No seas aguafiestas, Gustav —le chanceó Bill.

—Sí, que vamos a beber unas cervezas para celebrar esto de la mudanza —completó Tom.

—Mejor luego —se excusó Gustav, poniéndose de pie y pasándose la mano por la nuca. Ahí, donde palpaban sus dedos, se le había formado una bola de nervios en tensión—. Por hoy prefiero descansar. Dormir.

—Anda, ¿no te estarás resfriando? ¿O una gripe de verano? —Le siguió Georgie, posando sus labios en la frente del baterista—. Mmm… No es fiebre tal cual, pero te siento tibio… Ven conmigo, te dejaré en cama con un parche frío. Ustedes empiecen sin mí —les ordenó a los gemelos, ignorándolos después mientras seguía a Gustav a la habitación de éste y se protegían tras su puerta cerrada.

—No me duele nada —admitió el baterista apenas se encontraron a solas.

—Lo sé. Tampoco tienes décimas de temperatura. Sólo quería… disculparme, no sé. Por haberte dado la noticia así tan de improviso.

—No es tu culpa —farfulló Gustav, reduciendo el espacio entre los dos y empujando a Georgie hasta tenerle arrinconada contra la pared y pegada a su pecho—. Me sentí mal al principio, pero es por nuestro bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Porque Bill habría adivinado nuestras intenciones a la primera si nos mudábamos juntos lejos de ellos. Es mejor así, tú en tu departamento, yo en el mío, y con licencia de conducir para movernos a nuestro antojo… si acaso nos llegan a atrapar les diremos que viniste temprano a desayunar, o que yo pasé por ti. No tendrán motivos para desconfiar.

—Es una idea estupenda —sonrió Gustav, contemplando su panorama bajo una nueva luz positiva.

¿Qué más daba no vivir juntos bajo el mismo techo si a cambio se iban a asegurar una coartada creíble? Iba a ser un incordio ir de aquí a allá cargando una maleta con un cambio completo de ropa, enseres personales, cables de electrónicos y sólo Diox sabría cuántos objetos más, pero al final… valdría la pena.

No se iba a engañar ocultando lo doloroso que resultaba haberse estrellado con la pared que rompió sus ilusiones, pero el nuevo escenario que Georgie le presentaba tenía sus puntos a favor, y superaban a los que se encontraban en contra.

—Haremos que funcione —musitó Georgie con su boca pegada a Gustav—. Estaremos un paso delante de los gemelos, y ni en sus sueños serán capaces de ver más allá de sus narices porque están absortos el uno con el otro. Es un plan infalible a fallos Sólo necesitamos buscar bien donde vamos a rentar y organizarnos para que esto salga a la perfección

—Me gusta tu planteamiento —murmuró Gustav, depositando besos en su boca hasta tenerla acalorada.

—Uh… Sí, sí…

Metiendo las manos por debajo de su camiseta, Georgie le recorrió la espalda e hizo amagos de llevar más lejos su pequeño desliz, pero el grito de Tom porque se apurara los hizo volver a la realidad.

—No puedo esperar a tener mi piso —dijo Georgie, resoplando y acomodándose el cabello y la ropa—. ¿En serio te vas a ir a la cama?

—Estoy cansado —admitió Gustav—, y mañana nos espera una larga jornada buscando departamento. Mejor me acuesto de una vez y no me busco líos. Pero tú diviértete con Bill y Tom. Luego me cuentas con detalle de todo lo que hablen.

—Hecho.

Despidiéndose con un último beso, Georgie salió del cuarto de Gustav cerrando detrás de sí la puerta en un leve clic.

Gustav se cambió la ropa por pijamas, y a oscuras, tanteó el camino hasta su cama. En cuanto apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada, se lamentó como no había hecho antes frente a Georgie.

No porque su estrategia de encubrimiento le pareciera un fallo, sino porque pese a todo, se había hecho ilusiones de llevar su relación a otro nivel y el retroceso le escocía.

«No pienses en eso, concéntrate en lo bueno, no en lo malo», se recordó, abrazando la almohada contra su pecho. «Ella te quiere, y tú a ella; y podremos lograrlo si ponemos todo de nuestra parte».

A la luz de un nuevo día, esperaba él que el prospecto de mudanza tuviera una mejora sustancial de la simple aceptación que sentía ahora mismo.

Porque lo suyo con Georgie continuara marchando sobre ruedas como hasta ahora, era la única esperanza a la que le quedaba aferrarse.

 

Con una eficiencia que era muy propia de ella y de su manera meticulosa de llevar a cabo sus acciones, Georgie se avocó a la búsqueda de un departamento con una obsesión que rayaba casi en lo enfermiza. Y en vista de que David estaba de acuerdo y él así lo había pedido, Gustav se le unió para ayudarla, y de paso, para conseguir un piso propio.

Dos semanas después, luego de varias docenas de departamentos visitados y otra tanta de condominios, casas y hasta una granja a las afueras de la ciudad, Georgie encontró el sitio perfecto: Situado en el barrio sur de la ciudad, amplio, con ventanales de piso a techo, tres recamaras y cochera para su flamante recién comprado automóvil, Georgie firmó un contrato por un año que la hacía dueña temporal de una residencia en la zona suburbana de Magdeburgo. A buen trecho de las calles más transitadas y la contaminación de las avenidas, pero no tanto como para que la tienda más cercana se encontrara a una distancia imposible de caminar. En resumen: Lo que ella buscaba, y más.

Extrañado porque la bajista se decidiera por más espacio del que habían acordado en un inicio, Gustav le preguntó cuál había sido su razonamiento.

—Es que pensé, ¿y por qué no?,  que igual tengo el dinero y estoy harta de soportar vecinos arriba y abajo. Odio los ascensores, y en cambio me pareció atractiva la idea de un jardín. Pero cuando vi que el cuarto principal contaba con un vestidor tipo pasarela y una tina para dos… —Georgie suspiró encantada—. Me convencieron.

—Oh, vaya… Me alegro —murmuró Gustav, contrariado de cuál iba a ser su siguiente paso.

Él ya había buscado por su cuenta, y curiosamente encontrado un departamento que se acomodaba a sus necesidades actuales y al que ya había apalabrado con el casero. Todo perfecto, excepto porque se encontraba al otro lado de Magdeburgo, y de pronto un trayecto de cincuenta minutos entre él y Georgie no le apetecía tanto…

Aventajándolo como había sido siempre, Georgie no sólo tenía ya todo listo para mudarse, sino que además se había tomado muy en serio su papel de mujer autónoma y comprado un automóvil. Nada extravagante o de línea de lujo, más bien un seminuevo con dos años a cuestas y un precio de lo más ridículo si se tomaba en cuenta que el kilometraje era cercano a cero, pero que marcaba la diferencia entre él y ella.

Georgie por un lado armando su vida y actuando como adulta, mientras Gustav seguía sin decidirse por nada en concreto y con la amenaza del tour encima que le iba a mantener atado de pies y manos durante los siguientes tres meses de gira.

—Podría ayudarte a buscar —se ofreció Georgie, atenta al desencanto de Gustav por no contar con la misma suerte que ella—. También elegí mi casa en función de los complejos departamentales que estaban alrededor. Hay un edificio nuevo que tiene espacios disponibles y se encuentra a diez minutos en auto. Si te interesa, podría pedir una visita guiada y ver qué tal están.

—Es que… —Gustav bufó—. Ni siquiera tengo auto.

—Pues compras uno y ya está —señaló Georgie lo evidente, ignorante del desasosiego que mantenía a Gustav anclado al piso con cadenas de plomo—. Te dejé un par de cotizaciones en tu mesa de noche, ¿las revisaste al menos?

—Mmm…

—¿Gus?

—Lo hice, lo juro, es sólo que… —Gustav se encogió de hombros—. Esto es tan repentino. Hace dos semanas mi mayor preocupación era lavar mi ropa por lo menos cada diez días, so riesgo de quedarme sin calzoncillos y calcetines limpios, y en cambio ahora…

Georgie se humedeció los labios antes de hablar, y cuando lo hizo fue en voz baja. —¿Estas teniendo segundos pensamientos al respecto? Porque si no te quieres mudar, yo entiendo. Todavía podemos hacer que funcione lo nuestro contigo aquí.

—No se trata de eso. Sabes que no.

Y no lo era, puesto que en vista de que ahora en el departamento iban a contar con dos cuartos extras a su disposición, Bill había proclamado que uno lo utilizarían para ellos como estudio y el otro como su guardarropa especial. Para nada mención de que él y Tom pasarían a independizarse el uno del otro en dormitorios separados, lo que le pareció por demás peculiar a Gustav, pero optó por mantenerse callado y no comentar nada de lo que no era su incumbencia.

Más antes que después tenía Gustav que buscarse un nuevo sitio, so pena de un día despertar y encontrarse con que Bill ya había metido un tocador e instalado un armario con él todavía de inquilino.

—¿Entonces?

—Me siento abrumado. No sé por dónde empezar a buscar, o qué hacer primero, o qué quiero y qué no… Todo me resulta tan confuso, y uhm, aburrido… Tantas firmas y contratos para rentar me marean y fastidian.

—Te entiendo. Es la parte tediosa de ser adulto, pero ser tu propio jefe y decidir por ti mismo lo compensa, así que… se hombre, Gus —le codeó Georgie, y como pulla bastó para que el baterista sintiera el resquemor de no sólo no ser hombre, sino no ser hombre _suficiente_ para Georgie. Y eso no lo iba a permitir él.

—Ok, ok… me voy a despabilar y ver todos esos prospectos.

—Así me gusta —murmuró Georgie, y aprovechando el momento, le depositó un corto beso en los labios—. Manos a la obra.

—Seh…

 

“Manos a la obra” implicó una enorme cantidad de esfuerzo por parte de Gustav.

Como doce horas consecutivas revisando en periódicos e internet las listas de automóviles en venta hasta que dio con lo que él creyó que era el indicado: Cuatro puertas y en azul marino, un vehículo con cinco años a cuestas y de cuatro cilindros para aplacar a su avaro interior que le exigía ahorrar en combustible. Apenas un pellizco insignificante a su cuenta de ahorros, y Gustav casi se lamentó no haber ido directamente a la agencia de coches nuevos, pero ni tiempo le dio de pensárselo dos veces cuando Georgie ya lo había subido al asiento copiloto de su propio vehículo y lo paseó por todo el área sur de Magdeburgo, en lo que el definió como “una visita a todos los complejos habitacionales de la zona, desde penthouses de lujo en la zona más chic, hasta un refugio de cartón debajo de un puente, a la cacería de un sitio para vivir”.

No le costó nada encontrar un departamento conveniente a escasos diez minutos de Georgie. Dos habitaciones, una cocina que ya venía acondicionada en lo más básico de electrodomésticos y línea blanca, terraza de dos por tres metros, y espacio subterráneo para aparcar. La única pega fue entrevistarse con la jefa de vecinos, quien con una mala leche impresionante le hizo saber que no quería música o ruidos fuertes después de las nueve treinta de la noche porque ese era un edificio decente, regla que Gustav prometió respetar a rajatabla si a cambio le permitían traer consigo un perro, permiso que le fue concedido bajo el pacto de que no ladrara a deshoras y no ocasionara desastres.

Y así, en tres días en lugar de las tres semanas que Georgie había necesitado, Gustav se vio empacando su ropa y enseres, y mudándose a su nueva residencia.

Para entonces Georgie ya había cobrado favores con los gemelos y estaba instalada en su propia casa, feliz luego de una larga tarde de compras en la que se había aprovisionado de muebles, víveres, y todo aquello que le faltara. Libre como un gorrión, Georgie tomó como suya la labor de ayudar a Gustav con la mudanza y juntos celebrar cuando al final del día, todo quedó más o menos en su sitio.

—¡Tadán! —Entrechocó ella su cerveza con la de Gustav, victoriosos los dos de que al fin el refrigerador marchaba a la perfección, ya habían puesto todas las bombillas, y el lugar era habitable—. Tu primer departamento de soltero.

—Pues soltero, lo que se dice soltero… —Se abalanzó Gustav sobre Georgie, rodando los dos en el suelo recién pulido y riendo como descosidos—. Eso no.

—Ya, pero eso lo sabemos sólo tú y yo, ah, y Franny y Fabi, pero ellos no cuentan.

—Tal vez no, pero no por eso soy soltero —dijo Gustav, saboreando derecho que tenían de quedarse así si eso les apetecía. En ningún momento iban a aparecer los gemelos entrando intempestivamente por la puerta porque contaban con una llave, y ese conocimiento le hizo sonreír hasta las orejas.

—A que puedo adivinar qué piensas… —Le retó Georgie, mordiéndose el labio inferior en gesto sugestivo.

—Eso también, pero no, pensaba en los Kaulitz.

—Ew, Gusti. Sólo ew. Has matado el ambiente. Tiro directo al corazón.

Liberándose de su peso, Georgie se incorporó y bebió otro trago de su cerveza. La comida china que habían pedido temprano descansaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, y aparte de eso el mobiliario era escaso. Un sofá de tres plazas y un individual, un televisor viejo con mala recepción, cero cuadros en la pared, una línea fija pero no teléfono, y dos cajas con ropa que Gustav sortearía al día siguiente.

La habitación principal no estaba en mejores condiciones. Más cajas de ropa, otra de zapatos, una mesa de noche todavía envuelta en papel de embalar, lo mismo que la lámpara, y un colchón sin base que no habían tenido la oportunidad de sacar de su empaque original y tenían apoyado contra la pared. En palabras de Gustav, no le veía mucho sentido hacerlo esa noche, dado que su edredón y sábanas anteriores eran de una individual, y el colchón si estrenar era tamaño matrimonial. Georgie lo había regañado por no preverse un sitio para dormir esa noche, pero Gustav se encogió de hombros, indiferente de dormir en el sofá, o en el peor de los casos directo en el piso.

—Y yo que tenía planes de estrenar esa cama tuya… Hasta había comprado un sexy conjunto negro de ropa interior para la ocasión —le dijo Georgie, pasándose el cabello por un lado y exhibiendo su cuello largo.

—Ahora que recuerdo, por ahí debe estar una manta y-…

—Olvídalo, Gus. Mañana a primera hora iremos al centro comercial más cercano y nos encargaremos de comprar todo lo que falta. Así que vamos a hacer una lista y no se diga ni una palabra más.

Resignado a que era Georgie y no él quien llevaba los pantalones de la relación, pero agradecido por ese empuje, fuerza y fuego que ella aportaba y que él carecía, Gustav aceptó, y con letra pulcra, fue anotando cada ítem de una interminable lista que Georgie le dictó, y que incluía productos que iban desde la pasta de dientes, un destapacaños y una escobilla para el W.C., hasta un tapete de bienvenida, macetas y un timbre para la entrada porque el que estaba instalado ya no funcionaba.

No la primera noche más romántica que pasaban en esa etapa de su vida juntos, pero… sí una que recordaría por la emoción de lanzarse a las desoladas y desconocidas tierras de la adultez, atemorizado, y a la vez confiado de que quien caminaba a su lado tomando su mano y guiándolo a través de las penumbras, no era otra que Georgie.

Tal vez igual de insegura que él, tal vez no, pero daba igual. Estaban juntos en eso.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
